


Haiku Proposal

by Woongie



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Engagement, Haiku, I don't know what else to tag, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Surprise Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woongie/pseuds/Woongie
Summary: Youngjo proposes to Hwanwoong... and Hwanwoong gets both a ring and a haiku in the most random of places.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Haiku Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜)

When your boyfriend proposes to you, you’d think it’d be somewhere beautiful or meaningful, right? Wrong.

Hwanwoong stood with only a towel to cover up his dignity as Youngjo kneeled before him with an open ring box in his hands. The room was steamy, but the atmosphere was anything but sensual. If anything, Hwanwoong was embarrassed at being nearly naked in front of Youngjo. 

Youngjo seemed oblivious to Hwanwoong’s dilemma as he cleared his throat and boldly recited:

“I really love you;  
You’re kind, smart, and beautiful.  
Will you marry me?”

“Oh, my God. That’s so cheesy,” Hwanwoong whined. “And why in the bathroom?” He couldn’t help but cringe at Youngjo’s proposal. Here he was, his hair still wet from the shower, and not even wearing boxers; yet, Youngjo was fully dressed and looking up at him as if Hwanwoong was the love of his life. Which he was, don’t get him wrong; but Hwanwoong was caught off guard by the sudden declaration of love.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Youngjo replied, smiling mischievously. And despite the circumstances, Hwanwoong felt his heart skip a beat because he’d be lying if he said he didn’t love Youngjo to the depths of space and back. 

“You did a good job at that,” Hwanwoong mumbled. A part of him was still in shock, but Hwanwoong knew what he wanted to say. “I got a little something for you too.” Taking ahold of Youngjo’s hands, Hwanwoong took a deep breath before replying:

“You know what I’ll say;  
Of course, I will marry you.  
I love you, Youngjo.”

Youngjo was positively beaming at Hwanwoong’s answer. Carefully, Youngjo took one of the rings from the box and slipped it onto Hwanwoong’s outstretched hand. The band sat snug around Hwanwoong’s ring finger. Taking the other one from the box, Hwanwoong placed it on Youngjo’s finger. Afterward, Youngjo intertwined their hands together, admiring the plain silver bands signifying their forever love towards each other.

“You don’t know how much I love you,” Youngjo whispered, pulling Hwanwoong closer. 

“That should be my line,” Hwanwoong whispered back, laughing softly in the space between them.

And beneath the lights of the steam-free bathroom, they shared a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> That was probably a terrible ending, but thanks for reading ❤


End file.
